


teehee quackbur but ghost (ft. Jschlatt)

by RockinRobin05



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ghost Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinRobin05/pseuds/RockinRobin05
Summary: Quackity gets fucked by Ghostbur. Oh, and Schlatts there too.-------------------------------------------------------------Hey, so this story is a bit confusing, cause it technically takes place before Wilbur died, but also Wilbur is dead, so its really confusing- but hey, your here for porn, not plot, so-
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305





	teehee quackbur but ghost (ft. Jschlatt)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this fic was rped by a friend on wattpad ( tiffanysalamond check them out they make amazing smut) just thought i should give the crdit where its due :3

Quackity was angry at everyone, but more specifically Schlatt. The President wanted to take down the Whitehouse without consulting him first, and of course Quackity was pissed. He was the vice president, he should have a say in things, especially something he built.

Quackity had decided that he needed a break, mostly so he didn't break a chair, so he stormed out of the office and into the woods, starting at a quick pace. He almost immediately calmed as he walked, feeling the tense anger melt away from his body at the calm familiarity of the forest. He let out a deep sigh, his pace slowing to a walk.

Quackity jumped as he felt something brush his hand lightly. It was soft, almost as if we're someone else's hand brushing slightly on his.

"What the…" he looked around, seeing no one there. Maybe he was just too mad to think correctly.

He continued walking, before feeling a small pat upon his head, to which he stopped walking, looking to where he felt the touch. He felt himself swallow nervously as he looked around again, but he continued walking, deciding he must have finally gone crazy.

Then he swore he felt lips press against his cheek softly, almost with care. A light brush spread across his cheeks at the action, and he stopped all movement. His mouth hung open in shock, as he looked around for someone committing the actions, still finding no one. Suddenly, an attack of kisses began being peppered on his face, each feeling slightly more rough than the last. He felt a hand grab his ass firmly as he stood there, not sure what to do in this situation. He wasn't even sure who, or what, was doing this. All he knew was…

It felt good.

Quackity felt the kisses trail from his face to his jaw line, kisses turning into light sucks and nips as the lips made their way to his neck. If there were marks, he knew he wasn't going crazy. But that was something he could check for later, right now all that mattered was how amazing any form of affection felt. Quackity bit his lip, failing to cover a small whine.

He felt whatever was giving him affection press a grin into his skin, as two cold hands trailed their way up his shirt, feeling the delicate skin underneath. Suddenly, he felt the thing pull away from his neck, and a pair of lips press against his. Quackity pressed against the things lips hungrily, giving another small whine

To anyone else, Quackity looked insane. But at the moment, it didn't matter, Quackity just wanted to feel the hands continue to press into his skin, and a pair of lips on his and nothing else.

The thing nipped at his lips, as he felt a tug against the suit shirt he was wearing. Quackity gave a small nod, and pulled away to take off the jacket and button up. He threw the article of clothing to the side, not giving a fuck what happened to it as long as he felt more contact to whatever was touching him. Quackity leaned up against a tree, trying to give his shaking knees some support. He immediately felt the thing press, what felt to be a knee, at his growing erection while teeth nipped at his lips, asking for entrance.

Quackity gave the other entrance, moaning softly at the feeling of the others tongue taking over his mouth, and the consistent grinding to his dick. There was a sudden harsh slap to his ass, and he let out a gasp, then a soft moan, leaning into the nothingness.

He felt the thing remove his lips from his, and pull away. There was no movement, and Quackity thought the thing had gone away, until he was harshly turned around and pressed up against a tree. Quackity gave a small yelp, but pressed his cheek to the tree, letting his nails dig into the tree's bark. His ass pressed backward unconsciously, as he awaited more attention.

The thing quickly unbuttoned Quackitys slacks, as if he was impatient to fuck the other. Of course, Quackity had no underwear on, as he usually didn’t. Quackity gave a small shiver as the cold air hit him, and he didn't even get time to look back before he felt what he assumed to be fingers pressing to his mouth. Quackity quickly opened his mouth, covering the fingers in as much saliva as he could.

Suddenly the fingers were pulled out of his mouth, and he felt something press against his ass. The finger circled around his hole, before slipping in. He felt a soft touch at the small of his back, and it almost felt comforting. 

Quackity pressed his forehead to the tree, trying to steady his breaths as the thing began thrusting the finger slowly. It of course didn’t hurt, as Quackity was somewhat used to having something...not small in his ass, thanks to the current president being a horny bitch.

He felt the finger curl, and he let out a sharp moan.

“Oh, fuck-” He felt his nails dig harder into the tree, letting out small sharp moans. The thing added a second finger scissoring him open.

It was crazy, how he was moaning at nothing but a feeling. When he looked behind him, he saw nothing. But his pants were definitely down, and someone was definitely prepping him. He felt himself leak pre at the thought of some random person he couldn't even see fucking him senseless. A third finger was added, thrusting harshly into Quackitys prostate.

“Please please please-” Quackity whimpered, as he pressed his ass back onto the fingers. He felt a hand pat his head, before the fingers were being pulled out of his ass. Quackity looked back to see some blue dye pulled out, and rubbed on a now non-transparent dick. Quackitys eyes dilated at the size, as he waited impatiently.

Quackity felt lips barely press against his ear, and he heard a soft,  
“You ready baby?” Quackitys eyes widened as he looked back at the nothingness.

“W-wilbur?” appeared, slightly transparent, and gave a small sweet smile, although Quackity could see the concern and worry in the others eyes. Quackity returned the smile, feeling a bit safe knowing it was Wilbur. Before Will had passed, they had a pretty tight bond.

He watched as Wilbur went transparent again.

“You wanna continue?” He heard the small voice ask. Quackity nodded, and quickly turned his head to press against the tree.

“Yeah, I do.”

He felt Wilbur begin to push in, and a light squeeze on his shoulder, comforting him. Quackity still bit his lip, feeling the skin break slightly as he attempted to even out his breathing. The taste of iron filled his mouth as he felt Wilburs thighs flush against his ass. Two hands rubbed up and down his torso, calming him down as gave a small nod, signaling Wilbur could start moving.

The felt Wilburs dick slide out barely pressing in, until he slammed in harshly, causing Quackity to let out a long moan of Wilburs name and squeeze his eyes shut. He felt Wil start a fast pace, a sinful slapping noise of skin on skin filling his ears.

“God- y-you-” He cut himself off with a moan, his grip on the tree only tightening. Wilburs hands pressed into his skin harshly, most certainly leaving bruises.

“Y-you feel so good inside me, oh my goD-” Quackity moaned out, Wilburs thrusts only increasing in pace.

“You fit so nicely around me.” He heard Wilbur groan into his ear, the words sending shivers down his spine, his legs beginning to shake from the pleasure of it all. A hand gripped Quackitys hair, causing him to arch his back and let out a choked moan. Drool had begun dripping down his face as he was fucked mercilessly. 

Suddenly he felt Wilbur stop all movement, and he turned around to whine, before a hand was slammed over his mouth.

Heavy footsteps echoed through-out the forest, twigs and leaves crunching as the feet walked around carelessly.

“Quackity? Baby? I’m sorry ok, can you come back?” He heard Schlatt call out into the forest, and Quackitys eyes widened in a panic as he looked back at the still invisible Wilbur. The hand around Quackitys mouth tightened, and Quackity couldn't tell if it was in panic or anger.

Out of the corner of his eye, Quackity saw his suit jacket being picked up.  
“Quackity?” Schlatts voice called out, before Quackity watched in horror as Schlatt rounded the tree, to see Quackity bent over with his ass stretched wide.

God, Quackity had never wanted to disappear off the face of the earth more than he did now. He gave Schlatt a small wave awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do in this situation Quackity watched as Schlatts face contorted into one of confusion.

“What..What the fuck?” Quackity opened his mouth to answer, before he let out a sharp moan as he was slammed into by Wilbur, the ghost setting a harsh pace. Quackity threw his hand over his mouth to hide his moans, as he looked at Schlatt helplessly. 

Schlatt watched the scene in an almost awe, his face a bright pink as his eyes widened. Quackity felt his hand yanked away from his mouth and pinned behind his back. Quackitys moans were now escaping freely, as Quackity looked at the tree ahead of him, refusing to make eye contact with the other out of embarrassment.

“W-who..” Schlatt paused, swallowing thickly. “Who's doing that to you?” 

Quackity let out a louder moan as the Ghost behind him hit his prostate dead on.

“W-wil..” Quackitys eyes rolled back as the pleasure consumed his body.

“I-isn't he..” Wilbur became visible only to give Schlatt a small wink before slamming into the poor youngest boy.

“FuckFuckFuckFuck-” Quackity let out a sharp moan. “Oh my god, I-I’m gonna cum!” 

Quackity felt Wilbur grab Quackitys dick and pump it fast, and he let out an actual scream from the pure bliss as he let out thick strings of cum onto the tree, his legs almost giving out underneath himself. He felt Wilbur groan and press as deep as he could into the other and cum into him, filling him up to the brim.

Quackity was heavily panting from exhaustion. He glanced at Schlatt, remembering he was there, only to see Schlatt palming himself. As if the pent up pleasure was too much.

Schlatt noticed the other watch and immediately stopped, having a bit of dignity left. Quackity let out a sharp moan of overstimulation as he felt Wilbur pull out of him. Quackity looked back to see Wilbur was gone, and he almost thought he had left, until he heard Schlatt yelp as his pants unbuttoned, his cock being pulled out. 

Schlatt let out a groan, and his head was thrown back as the leaves crunched by Schlatts feet.

“Fuck Wil, can’t I at least see you?” Suddenly Wilbur was visible, on his knees in front of Schlatt with a mouth full of cock. Quackity was lucky it wasn't him, he had sucked Schlatt off before and knew he had a massive cock, being a hybrid and all. Quackity must have spaced out, because he heard a moan come from Schlatt as the hybrid gripped a hand in WIlburs hair, presumably having come. Wilbur pulled off of Schlatts cock, licking the cum that had fallen off the sides of his mouth. Schlatt quickly shoved his cock back in his pants, watching as Wilbur disappeared.

Quackity looked at Schlatt. Schlatt looked back. All they could think was,

What the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry its a bit rushed, its like, 3 am for me. if you have any requests, feel free to leave it in the comments!!


End file.
